


Quiet

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Bruce just needs to get away from the rest of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [james](https://archiveofourown.org/users/james/gifts).



Sometimes Bruce just needs to get away from the rest of them. There's nothing inherently wrong with them, but they're just so... loud at times.

He's found a room, dark and quiet, and just sits there on the floor, his back to the wall. He's got no idea what the room is used for - there is no furniture in there - but it suits his purpose perfectly. The lights are off, but he doesn't mind the blackness, allowing it to surround him, flow through him, calm him.

He has no idea how long he's been there - it could be five minutes, or it could be five hours - but the door opens and the light causes him to wince.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

He recognises Clint's voice, even though the figure in the doorway is nothing more than a dark coloured blur against a bright white background.

"It's fine," he tells the archer. "I was just..." His voice trails off and he realises how ridiculous he must seem.

Clint is silent, moving only enough to tug the door closed behind him. "Do you mind if I sit in here for a while?" he asks, his voice soft, as though he doesn't want to break the silence.

Bruce doesn't answer, but he pats the floor next to him. He imagines Clint smiling, and he feels the warmth of the other man's body as he sits down. They're close enough that their shoulders are touching, but there's no more discussion between them.

Just quiet.


End file.
